


Love Me, Care For Me

by juicebpx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minecraft IRL, Suicidal Thoughts, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicebpx/pseuds/juicebpx
Summary: “It was my job to look out for mobs and I failed,” Sapnap gets out, tears falling as he hiccups between words. “And now we’re stalled for a week while I recover, you guys should just leave me to die.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 428





	Love Me, Care For Me

“I told you to wake me up so we can switch,” George mumbles, attempting to sound upset, but the drowsiness of just waking up softened his voice and his attitude. Dream hums, blinking a few times and running his fingers through Sapnap’s hair. 

The youngest was sleeping unsteadily, quick breaths escaping his nose as he clenches at the blanket covering him. His eyebrows are furrowed, which further motivates Dream to try and soothe the tension.

“You looked too comfortable. You haven’t slept good in a while,” he lies, knowing full well he hadn’t planned to wake George since the beginning. The brunet huffs, standing up slowly and stretching. He’s simply in his underclothes, having taken off his sweater and pants in favor of sleeping comfortably. Dream trails his eyes down his frame, frowning at the skinniness.

George was never one to pack on pounds, but it seems the recent stress had made him particularly thin. Dream nudges towards the fish in a bowl he had prepared, sighing in relief when George reluctantly sits to eat. 

Sapnap gasps in pain, bringing Dream’s attention back to him. He quickly shushes the boy, trailing gentle hands through his hair and along his face. Hands grip at Sap’s injured abdomen, leading Dream to carefully pull them away and lull him back to sleep.

“I think his wound is irritated. We need to clean his bandages,” George pipes up, mouth full of fish. Dream nods, eyebrows furrowed as Sapnap falls into an uneasy sleep once again.

By the time Sap finally awoke, the sun was beating down on them from over head. George had switched places with Dream, watching over the youngest while the blonde went hunting. They were never a group to stay in one place for long, but with Sapnap’s condition, they could stay for a while. 

Sapnap cracked his eyes open with a groan, wincing in pain as the sunlight streamed straight into his vision. George leans over, gracefully blocking the sun. Sapnap feels oddly emotional looking up at him, his mismatched eyes full of concern.

“Hey Sappy,” George says, voice softer than it’s ever been. Sap smiles at him as much as he can muster, humming into the hand that cradles his face. The contact is cool, almost freezing. By the way George’s face contorts, Sapnap is sure it’s due to a fever.

“Let’s get you sitting up, okay?” George says, tenderly gripping him and helping him sit up. Sapnap hisses in pain, his abdomen clearly upset with the movement. 

“I can lay you back down if you need, I just thought you’d like to eat sitting up-“ George starts to ramble, before Sapnap shushes him with a gentle kiss to his pale wrist. 

“I’m okay,” he croaks out, throat dry from a mixture of dehydration and misuse. George frowns, but can’t help but lean down and claim Sapnap’s lips in a soft kiss. He pulls back just enough to grab a bowl of broth, mushrooms floating in the mush. Sapnap groans, causing George to roll his eyes.

“You need to eat, Sap,” he chides, situating them so Sapnap is in between his legs, leaning against his chest while George holds the bowl in front of them.

With a slightly shaky hand, George feeds Sapnap to the best of his ability. Sapnap tries to avoid all urges to scratch at his abdomen, knowing it would only further irritate the wound. He was stupid to not look ahead for a skeleton, they were approaching a dark oak forest and they were nearly always awaiting underneath the trees. The arrow had lodged itself deep in his stomach, and all he could remember was George’s horrified scream, only covered by Dream’s enraged yell.

“You’re thinking about it again,” George reprimands, feeding him the last bite of soup. “It’s not your fault.”

Sapnap’s lip curls, hating how easy he was to read, and hating how George was so quick to reassure him. It was his fault. He was supposed to be on the lookout, George was directing them with a map, and Dream was busy twiddling with supplies-

“I’m serious, Sapnap,” George repeats, a firm tone lacing through his accent. The youngest sighs, relenting when George motions for him to sit up unsupported for a second. He returns with a water bottle, uncorking the small vial and slowly putting it to Sapnap’s lips.

Sapnap finishes the whole water bottle quickly, humming in satisfaction. George can’t help but smile at him fondly, pulling him in for another, less dry kiss. They laze in the sun, before the sound of Dream approaching has them both looking up.

He held a sack of meat on his hip, smelling of blood, and blood staining parts of his clothes. George wrinkles his nose, but smiles regardless.

“I found us a lake and a better place to place camp. It’s a little cave, but it doesn’t go far back. It’s better to be out of the sun,” Dream rambles, playing with his fingers, “so that means we can wash up and move by sunset.”

George beams at him for a second, clearly pleased with the news. Sapnap just seemed to be glad Dream was back, making grabby hands with a grunt. The tall man laughs, leaning to pick up the boy carefully. George watches with a wary eye, before standing to unclip the bag of meat from Dream’s hip. He places it into their chest, knowing any longer in the sun would make it smell putrid.

Sapnap was snuggled into Dream’s chest, relaxed beyond comprehension. The blond was rambling once again, letting Sapnap find comfort in the vibration of his chest.

By the time Sapnap tunes back in, Dream is telling George they’d better go down to the lake now and wash up. He hums in acknowledgment, shifting minutely so Dream would let him down. 

Sapnap stands on unsteady feet, grateful when Dream’s hand lowers to keep him upright. “Can you walk all the way there?” George asks, raising an eyebrow. Sapnap nods after a moment of consideration.

The walk to the lake wasn’t long, but Sapnap did find himself leaning on the two boys more often than not. Dream was talking about something to fill the silence, and George was listening to him attentively. 

Sapnap felt his thoughts drift back to his injury, the constant twitch of itchiness permeating his every thought. He attempts to indulge in a small scratch, but George immediately notices and bats his hand away. 

Sapnap wants to scream, the itchiness becoming nearly unbearable as Dream continues to ramble, and he nearly sobs in relief at the sight of the lake.

The water line approaches, and Dream's voice seems to peak in volume due to his excitement. Sapnap growls, irritated beyond belief as he fails to tug his shirt off.

“Shut up, Dream! God!” he yells, whimpering in pain as he pulls his abdomen trying to pull his shirt off. He finally flings it off, frustrated tears spilling from his eyes as he desperately unwraps the itchy bandages from his stomach.

Tan hands grip his wrists, halting all movements. Dream’s brow is furrowed, his expression clearly upset. Sapnap feels a pang in his chest as Dream visibly pushes past it, unwrapping the fabric and trying to avert his eyes from the barely contained gore of his abdomen.

“I’m sorry,” Sapnap whispers, voice thick with tears. Dream reassures him with a kiss, instead focusing on getting them both into the water. George is following them carefully, a concerned expression squinting at them.

Sapnap hates it. He hates that even though he was just an asshole, the two boys were nothing but sweet and concerned. The slight twinge of pain as he settled into the cool water nearly felt deserved.

George busies himself cleaning the stained pieces of fabric, while Dream carefully tries to wash the wound. Sapnap could barely keep his tears contained, feeling guilty about everything. Dream seemed to take it as crying in pain, and he whispered apologies in a thick voice while he patted at the wound.

“I don’t deserve you guys,” Sapnap croaks out finally, once George is dressing his wounds again with a gentle hand. He hisses in pain as George exclaims in response, accidentally tugging the bandages too tight.

“Why do you say that?” Dream asks, sadness lacing his tone as he cups Sapnap’s face in his hand. Dream presses a light kiss to his nose when he takes a moment to respond.

“It’s because of my stupidity that I’m even hurt,” he gets out, tears renewing in his eyes. He wipes at them, looking down at the hands placed on his abdomen. George had finished and was instead comforting him with a steady up and down motion. 

“I should’ve been looking and- and you guys could’ve gotten hurt because I wasn’t paying attention. It was my job to look out for mobs and I failed,” Sapnap gets out, tears falling as he hiccups between words. “And now we’re stalled for a week while I recover, you guys should just leave me to die.”

Sapnap regrets the words as soon as he says them, hearing George gasp and Dream’s grip on his jaw tighten momentarily.

He quickly tries to cover up what he said, but the two boys were having none of it. “Do you really think that Sapnap?” Dream interrupts, eyes filled with a concern Sap had never seen before.

“Sometimes,” he admits, after a stretch of silence settles in the group. “You guys are just so capable. George is really good with potions and-and healing, and you’re so good at fighting I don’t- I don’t know where I fit in.”

George curls against his back, pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder. “You fit in right here, Sappy. We wouldn’t be half as good of a team without you. You have great vision, and you can focus, even when Dream struggles with it. You’re amazing with a crossbow, and you’re affectionate in a way that even draws me out. You can’t have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich without the bread that holds it all together,” he finishes, giggling at his joke. Sapnap laughs as well, rubbing the tears from his eyes.

“You mean so much to us both,” Dream continues, “why else would we be doing this? When you got hurt I- I didn’t know what to do baby. I need you, just like I need George. I love you, so so much.”

Sapnap sobs weakly, rushed declarations of love falling from his lips in return. Dream tugs him into another kiss, soft and tender while George peppers kisses along the back of Sapnap’s neck. 

Sapnap smiles at the two, content in the loving atmosphere surrounding them. He now knew where he belonged, more than he ever had.


End file.
